Typically, secure methods of communication between two parties via traditional avenues are generally private. Encryption is one example of a way to protect communications and/or data such that only authorized parties may read or the communication and/or data. Encrypted messages are usually transmitted from one party to another via email, short messaging service (SMS), or other direct (i.e., source to destination) electronic message. The transmission of an encrypted communication is generally private and not recorded in a log that can be audited after the fact by a third party.